Home
by Gleeksonly
Summary: Beth is older and wants to find her birth parents. She looks to her "sister" Rachel Berry for help and finds out more information about Puck and Quinn. The relationship develops, but will it make her happy? Go on Beth's journey with her to find her rightful Home. *DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the characters. All rights go to RIB & Fox*
1. Chapter 1

"How come you never tell me about my birth parents?" Beth asked one day. "Because, Beth, they aren't supposed to contact you until you're older and I don't want you seeing them," Shelby replied. Beth wasn't a child anymore and deserved to meet her birth parents. "Well I'll find them. Bye," Beth walked out the door to school.

Finding her birth parents wasn't going to be easy. She had no idea what their names were or what they looked like. Beth walked into glee club and sat down. "Today we have a special guest of our own," Mr. Schue explained, "Rachel Berry." Rachel walked in, "It's actually Rachel Hudson now. Hello, Mr. Schuester. Hey, Beth." Mr. Schue smiled, "Where's Finn?" Rachel laughed, "He's relaxing at home." Mr. Schue nodded and went on with glee club.

When it ended, Beth went up to Rachel. "Rachel, can I talk to you?" Beth looked at her sister. Rachel nodded, "Sure, what's up?" "I wanna know about my parents," Beth blurted. Rachel bit her lip and Beth frowned, "It's not that I don't like Shelby. It's just I want to know who my real mom and dad are and why they didn't keep me." Rachel nodded, "You should talk to Shelby or Mr. Schue, but if you get permission, I'll help you with this project." Beth grinned, "Thank you so much! I don't even know where to start. By the way, were you and Finn busy last night?" Rachel hit Beth's arm lightly, "None of your business. Now come on, I need to get back to my husband and you need to talk to Shelby again."

Rachel stopped to get Finn and then drove to Shelby's. Beth explained everything on the way. When they got there, Shelby was cooking dinner already. "Shelby!" Rachel called, "It's us!" Shelby walked to the door and hugged Rachel, "Rachel! How are you? How's Broadway?" Rachel returned the hug and smiled, "It's fantastic! Finn's really supportive." Finn took Rachel's hand and kissed her head, "You're a gold star, Rachel. I love you." Rachel squeezed Finn's hand and looked at Shelby. Rachel gulped, "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Shelby led them to the couch and everyone sat down. "What's this about?" Shelby questioned them. "Beth wants to meet her parents and I think you should let her," Rachel admitted. "Yeah, they've been really upset lately and uh, he's going back to his old ways. She told me she's pregnant again, too," Finn added. "You two know my birth parents?" Beth wondered. Finn laughed, "Know them? Obviously we know them." Rachel glared at Finn and his smiled faded. Shelby bit her lip, "I'm not good enough for you?" "That's not what she's saying, Shelby," Rachel answered, "It's normal for someone to want to know where they came from. I did." Beth looked at Rachel confused. "I have two gay dads and Shelby is my birth mother, but not my mom," Rachel explained. Beth looked at Shelby, "I just want answers. I want to know why they didn't keep me and who they are. I think I have a right to meet my parents." Shelby looked at her adoptive daughter, "Beth Corcoran.." Beth cut her off, "Stop calling me that! I love you, but you're not even really my mom!" Finn looked at Beth, "Beth, don't talk like that." Shelby shook her head, "She's right. She deserves to know them." Rachel and Finn exchanged a look of happiness and excitement. "So.. Where do I start?" Beth asked. "Talk to Mr. Schue tomorrow," Rachel suggested. "Or get an old Thunderclap from 2010," Finn added. "My mom had me in 2010, but why would she be in the Thunderclap?" Rachel bit her lip, "Quinn had you in sophomore year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know the chapters are short, but I try to break them up when the setting changes. This is my first multiple-chapter fanfic, so I'm still figuring it out. Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

"My mom was a teen mom? And her name is Quinn?" Beth asked. Finn nodded and Shelby laughed. "What's so funny?" Beth wanted to know. "Your father," Shelby giggled, "He was a mess. An explosive waiting to go off." Beth stood up, "Don't talk like that!" Finn laughed, "It's okay. He was a badass and he was proud of it." Rachel nodded, "Why don't we figure out where Quinn is and then we can find your parents?" Beth smiled, "Okay, but how do we find Quinn?" Finn shrugged, "We could try emailing or texting her." Beth laughed at Finn's sarcasm. Rachel got Beth's laptop and brought it back. She went on her instant messenger and messaged Quinn.

GoldstarBarbra - Hey Quinn, how are you feeling?  
Five minutes later, theIceQueen responded: I'm alright. I've been better. How are you and Finn?  
GoldstarBarbra - We're great. Can we video chat?  
theIceQueen - Okay.

Quinn turned on her camera and waited for Rachel to turn on hers. Rachel finally did and Beth and Quinn gasped. "R-Rachel? Is that..?" Quinn began. Rachel nodded and turned to Beth, "Beth, this is your mother." Beth was almost exactly like Quinn. She had Quinn's hair and body, but she had Puck's eyes. "H-Hi Beth," Quinn stuttered. "Why did you give me up? And where's my dad?" Beth blurted. Finn's phone went off with a text from Quinn: Puck got arrested..

Finn showed Rachel the text. "Maybe I'd be better to do this in person. Where are you, Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked at the computer screen, barely blinking, "I'm in Lima at my mom's. You guys can come here."

Rachel, Finn, and Beth headed to Mrs. Fabray's house. They rang the doorbell and soon enough, Quinn was at the door. Her eyes widened when she looked at Beth, but she welcomed them inside. "Mom! We have guests!" Quinn called to her mom. The four walked to the living room, Finn leading the way. Quinn hugged Finn and Rachel, "I've missed you both alot." Rachel smiled, "We've missed you, too." "How's little Q?" Finn asked. Quinn laughed, "The baby's good." Everyone sat down on the couch as Judy came in. "Hello, Finn. Hello, Rachel," Judy nodded at them and sat beside her daughter. She stared at Beth, "Is this...?" Quinn nodded, "That's her." Mrs. Fabray put a hand over her mouth and smiled, "Quinny, she's gorgeous. She looks so much like you." Quinn and Beth smiled at each other. Rachel looked at Quinn, "Boy or girl?" Quinn shrugged, "We don't know yet. We were supposed to go next week to find out." Finn nodded, "How many months are you?" Quinn put a hand on her belly, "About six and a half. We would've found out earlier if it was a boy or girl, but we didn't know if we wanted to be surprised or not." Rachel bit her lip, "What did he do now?" Quinn frowned, "He got into some fight and tried to teach the guy a lesson. The bail isn't that much money, but it isn't fully set yet and he told me not to pay and to save it for the baby anyway." Quinn's eyes filled with tears, "I need him here with me. I miss him a lot." Rachel rubbed Quinn's back sympathetically and Finn looked at the girls, "I'm gonna get him out for you." He stood up. "Finn," Quinn began, but Finn shook his head, "He needs to be here for you. He's my best friend, I know he wants to be here." Quinn looked at Rachel and she nodded, so they were gonna let Finn go later on. "Is this about my dad?" Beth asked. Mrs. Fabray looked at her granddaughter and nodded. "He's really a good guy," Quinn cried. Rachel hugged the blonde and began telling Beth about her dad.

"So my dad and my mom weren't dating when they had s-sex?" Beth stuttered. Quinn looked away, embarrassed. Finn squeezed her shoulder, "It's okay, Quinn. I'm long over it." He grinned and Rachel and Quinn looked up, "I was dating Finn at the time." Beth's eyes widened, "You thought you were my dad?" Finn nodded, "Rachel's the reason I found out, but if you came out with a mohawk, I would've known. Rachel, Finn, and Quinn shared a laugh. Beth sat there feeling left out of their inside joke. Quinn put a hand to her stomach, "His mohawk was sexy in high school. Remember when he shaved it?" Everyone laughed again. "You guys haven't seen him in a while, but it's all grown out now," Quinn added. Beth looked at everyone. "What's my dad's name?" Beth asked. "Puck," Finn stated. "Puck?" Beth furrowed her eyebrow. Quinn laughed, "His name is Noah, but he's too badass for that name, so his nickname is Puck." "Puck?" Beth asked again. "From our last name, Puckerman," Quinn pointed out. Beth nodded, "Noah Puckerman and Quinn..." "Fabray," Quinn said, "But not anymore." Rachel smiled, "Beth, I'm so glad you got to see Quinn, but do you think you should get back to Shelby now?" Beth shook her head, "I'm meeting my dad. Today. And Shelby can deal with it." Mrs. Fabray laughed, "She's just like you when you were her age, Quinny." Quinn smiled.

"Umm.. I have some questions for you all. Is that okay?" Beth bit her lip. Quinn nodded, "Of course it is. Go ahead." Beth looked at Quinn, "How did you tell your parents? Weren't you scared?" Quinn nodded, "I was actually terrified. I remember that day. It was Finn who told them." "I remember we were doing Ballads that week and I sang You're Having My Baby," Finn reminisced. Quinn frowned, "My father got the message and threw me out. My mom already knew about the situation, but didn't stop my father." Mrs. Fabray looked away, feeling embarrassed. Beth nodded, "What's my dad like?" Everyone looked at Finn. "Since he's my best friend, I guess I'll answer," Finn shrugged, "Puck was an ass for a while in high school. He slept with every girl in school. He's really a good friend and person. And deep down, I've learned, he really does have a heart." Beth nodded, "Were you guys popular?" Quinn and Finn nodded while Rachel shook her head, "I was a nobody, but Finn was the Quarterback and Quinn was head cheerleader and President of the celibacy club." "That's why you and Finn dated," Beth concluded while looking at Quinn. "I actually really loved Finn then," Quinn defended herself. Finn looked at Quinn, "We just didn't work out." "Why didn't you keep me?" Beth wondered. Quinn frowned, "Me and Puck loved you - we still love you - very much. We couldn't raise a baby, we were sixteen. We were smart enough to realize you'd have a better life without us. Puck really want to keep you, but I told him we couldn't do that." Beth slowly nodded, "Can I see my dad?" Finn stood up, "Come on. Let's go see him."

**Again sorry for the short chapter. Read, review, favorite/follow?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or the characters.**

The car ride was short and mostly silent. Mrs. Fabray had stayed home. She was never that fond of Puck anyway. Rachel and Finn sat in the front, so Quinn could sit in the back with Beth. Beth talked to Quinn about school and her friends during the car ride.

When they got to the Lima jail, Quinn decided she would go inside and the others should wait outside, so she could talk to her husband first.

Quinn went through all of the security and they finally let her in a room alone with Puck. Security guards stood right outside the door, watching. Quinn started crying when she saw him. Puck's wrists were handcuffed to the table. "If you weren't pregnant already, I'd totally use these handcuffs on you for something fun, babe," Puck winked. Quinn smiled through her tears, "I miss you a lot. I'm barely eating or sleeping now. I don't feel safe anymore." Puck frowned, "Don't cry, babe. It's gonna be okay. You need to eat for yourself and our son." Quinn nodded, "I will. And what makes you so sure it's a boy?" Puck shrugged, "I just have a feeling. Can I tell you something?" Quinn looked at Puck, "Anything." "I love you so much, Quinn, more than anything in this world. I'm causing you pain again and I don't like it. You should find someone who's better for you," Puck suggested. Quinn shook her head and started crying again, "I only want you. I don't want another person." Puck frowned, "I'm sorry, babe. I hate doing this to you. I shouldn't even be in here. This guy started a bar fight and somehow I get arrested and that idiot gets a warning." Quinn folded her arms, "We're gonna get you out before the baby comes, I promise." Puck smiled, "So why'd you come here today?" Quinn bit her lip, "You have a few visitors." "Who?" Puck furrowed his eyebrow.

Quinn went to get Beth, Finn, and Rachel, and when she got back, there were two security guards now in the room with Puck. Quinn walked in with Finn and sat down again. "Hey, man, how you doing in here?" Finn looked at the handcuffs. "I'm okay, bro. Make sure you take care of Quinn for me until I'm out," Puck requested. Finn promised, "So.. Uh.. We brought someone to meet you." Puck nodded as Rachel walked in with Beth.

"B-Beth?" Puck stuttered. Beth grinned, "That's me." Puck nodded, "Y-You look so m-much like Q-Quinn." Beth looked at Quinn and smiled, "Yeah, but I have your eyes. I kind of remember you." Puck tilted his head, "You do?" Beth shrugged, "A little. You called me monkey face, right? There are pictures at my house of you holding me when I was younger. I just never knew that it was my dad holding me." Puck looked at the security guards, "Yeah.. That was me. I named you actually. It's a long story with Finn and all, but that's me. This isn't really a great place for a first impression." Beth bit her lip, "I don't mind. You're gonna get a lawyer and you're gonna get out, right?" Puck shook his head, "We can't afford that. Not when we have sonogram bills and things to pay for. I'm not working now obviously, so I don't have any income." Puck looked frustrated and worried, so Quinn started crying, "I j-just want you h-home." Rachel rubbed Quinn's back, "I can get you a lawyer. My dads are lawyers. They like Noah, I think." Puck laughed and looked at Quinn, "I don't want you worrying about me. I'll be home soon, I'm gonna help you with this baby, and we're gonna be a family. I promise." The security guards looked like they wanted to remove Puck's handcuffs and free him, but unfortunately, they couldn't. "Time's up," One guard announced. "Say goodbye," The second guard ordered. "Bye, Finn. Bye, Berry. Bye, Beth. And bye, babe. I love you," Puck smiled lightly. Quinn kissed Puck's soft lips with her own. The guards gave them about thirty seconds. "That's enough, Puckerman. They have to go," Guard Number 1 said. They unlocked Puck's handcuffs and led him down the hall back to his cell. Quinn watched while the tears rolled down her cheeks as they walked the opposite way to go home.

When they got outside, Quinn was crying much harder than before. She wanted to put on a brave face for Puck because she knew he worried and felt bad for her. Puck did the same thing for Quinn, too. He wanted her to take care of herself and not worry about him in the jail cell. Finn hugged Quinn, "It's gonna be okay. He's tough. It's okay." Quinn slowly nodded as Finn wiped her tears. "Thanks, Finn. Rachel, n-not to be d-demanding or anything, but can you t-talk to your dads as s-soon as possible?" Quinn questioned her friend. Rachel nodded, "We can go see them now. I'll drive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **italics is a flashback. & once again, I don't own Glee.

* * *

The four got in the car and Rachel began driving. Beth sat in the passenger seat while Finn sat in the back comforting Quinn.

They got to Rachel's house and her dads opened the door. "Rachel!" LeRoy hugged his daughter. Hiram kissed Rachel's forehead, "Hello, sweetheart. Come on in. Hi, Finn, Quinn, and Beth, right?" Beth nodded and everyone followed Rachel inside. Mr. Berrys both met Beth previously because, legally, she's Rachel's half sister, but never could remember her name.

Everyone sat on the couch. "Quinn, are you alright?" Hiram asked. Quinn shook her head. "What's wrong?" LeRoy frowned. "I'm pregnant and it was supposed to be a great thing for me and P-Puck," Quinn began, but started crying again. "Dads, Noah got arrested," Rachel cut in, "He's innocent and we need to get him out. I know you both like him, so I'm asking this as a favor. Can you do it?" LeRoy and Hiram exchanged a look. LeRoy nodded, "Congratulations on the pregnancy, Quinn, and of course we'll help you." "We need the full story first," Hiram added.

Quinn took a deep breath.

_Puck stood with a few friends late one night after work. "Wanna go to the bar, fellas?" John from work asked. Puck shook his head, "I should get home to my wife." "Come on. It'll be fun!" Puck's work friend, Nick, persuaded. Puck shook his head, "Nah, I'm never home with Quinn." Another coworker, Frank, grabbed Puck's arm, "Come for a little while. You don't have to stay late or drink, but at least come along." Puck nodded, "Alright. Fine. Let me text Quinn first." He sent Quinn a quick text letting her know where he'd be before heading out with John, Nick, and Frank._

_The four men drove off to the bar. John and Frank, being bachelors, headed over to talk with some ladies. Puck sat beside Nick at the bar, "I shouldn't be here. My wife is pregnant and she only falls asleep when I'm there." Nick rolled his eyes and took a sip at his third or fourth beer, "That's her problem. Why would you marry someone like her?" Puck's temper rose, even though it was obvious that Nick was drunk. His breath and slurred speech gave it away. "Because I love Quinn. I'm gonna go," Puck stood up. Nick grabbed his arm, "You're not going anywhere. Sit down!" Many people stood by, watching Nick and Puck. Some were drunk and had no idea what was happening, but some were sober. Puck shook his arm loose and headed to the door. Nick came behind him and Puck turned as Nick tried to hit him in the head with an empty beer bottle. Puck's high school reflexes kicked it and he was able to block his head from the hit. Nick shoved Puck against the wall and Puck fought back in self-defense._

_The sober bartender called the cops and Puck was taken away, but the police only gave Nick a warning about drinking responsibly, since he didn't have a record like Puck did. Puck used his one phone call to call Quinn and explain everything. She was upset, but more afraid than anything. Quinn needed her husband._

LeRoy frowned, "Wow. I'm so sorry. We're gonna get him out to hear the baby's heartbeat and go to your appointments with you. Most importantly, he's going to be there when the baby is born. I promise you that." Quinn's eyes were filled with tears from telling the story, so she just nodded. Rachel squeezed her hand and smiled. It was getting late and Beth had school tomorrow. "I think I'm gonna bring Beth home. Finn, wanna drop Quinn off and meet me at Shelby's?" Rachel planned. Finn nodded and looked at Quinn, "Ready to go, Q?" Quinn stood and nodded as she followed Finn out to the car. Rachel started driving to Shelby's while Finn drove to Mrs. Fabray's.

"You okay, Q?" Finn looked at her quickly before looking back at the road. Quinn shook her head, "No. I'll be okay. I don't want anyone to worry about me." Quinn paused for a moment, "This is about Puck and the baby." Finn nodded, "This is about you, too. The baby needs to be healthy and for that to happen, you need to be healthy. You're my family and if there's anything I can do for you, just ask me." Quinn smiled, "Thanks, Finn." "Anytime. I'll see you soon. Call me if you need to talk or need me for anything," Finn insisted. Quinn got out of the car and began walking to the door. "Oh, Quinn?" Finn started. Quinn turned, "Yeah?" "I love you like a sister," Finn winked. "I love you, too, big brother," Quinn smirked as she went inside. Finn watched the door close and he drove away to meet Rachel at Shelby's.

When he got there, Rachel and Beth had just arrived. He went up to Shelby's apartment and saw Rachel immediately. She gave Finn a quick kiss and interlaced her fingers within his. They sat on Shelby's couch beside Beth, waiting to hear Shelby's disapproving words.

"Beth," Shelby began sternly, "Tell me everything!" Her face turned into a smirk as she looked at the young adults and teenager seated near her. "It was good. I got to meet my mom and ask her a little bit about me," Beth started. Shelby nodded, "What about your dad?" Beth bit her lip, "I met him, too." "And?" Shelby pulled more information. Beth shrugged, "Nothing, really." "Noah got arrested," Rachel blurted. Finn stood up and looked at her, "Really, Rachel?" Rachel frowned, "I'm sorry. Shelby deserves to know where her daughter has been and who she's been associating with." Shelby crossed her arms, "What'd he do now?" "I don't care if I barely know him. I don't care if he signed me away. He named me and he is my father and I don't like you talking like that," Beth yelled. Shelby rolled her eyes and looked at Finn and Rachel. "Bar fight," Finn said as he walked out.

Rachel ran down the hall after him while Beth sat inside with Shelby arguing about Puck. "Finn!" Rachel called to her husband. Finn stopped and turned around, "Puck is my best friend. People always think he's worthless and stupid. I'm not letting anyone say a word against him if I'm there." Rachel nodded, "I know. And I'm sorry, Finn. If anyone said anything about my best friends, I'd feel the same way." Finn sat on the floor in the middle of the hall, "Quinn's not doing any better, either." Rachel frowned and sat beside Finn, taking his hand. "Sh-she's barely eating, she can't sleep, she's lonely, Rachel," Finn explained. Rachel nodded, "Finn, I think I'm going to do something about it." "Like what?" Finn wondered. "I'm going to get Noah out," Rachel declared. "How?" Finn furrowed his eyebrow. Rachel stood up and reached her hands out, connecting them with Finn's, "I'm paying his bail. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. I have money from Broadway and my dads. I'm gonna do it." Finn looked at Rachel, "Shouldn't you tell Quinn first? I mean she's pregnant, you don't want him to get home and scare her." Rachel bit her lip, "I'll give you the money, then I'll go to Quinn's while you get Puck." Finn nodded and they began walking down the hall again, "One problem." Rachel tilted her head. "You can't pay the bail for at least two more weeks. His court date is in two weeks and the bail might be changed or taken away. He might be found innocent and released," Finn informed Rachel. "When did you learn all this law stuff?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I was helping my friend with this stuff once before he moved away," Finn explained.

Finn and Rachel drove to Rachel's dads' house and then Finn drove to Quinn's. They knocked on the door and waited nervously for an answer. "Why are we so nervous?" Finn laughed. Rachel giggled and before she could answer, Mrs. Fabray was at the door, smiling at them.

"Quinny! Finn and Rachel are here!" Judy called to her daughter. Quinn didn't respond. "She might've fallen asleep. You can go wake her," Judy gave permission, so Finn and Rachel headed upstairs to Quinn's bedroom.

"Quinn?" They walked closer to the sleeping girl. Rachel shook her, "Quinn, wake up." Finn and Rachel exchanged a look. "Uh.. Quinn?" Finn shook Quinn again. "Finn," Rachel began. "Yeah?" Finn gulped. "Get Mrs. Fabray," Rachel ordered.

Mrs. Fabray was upstairs in less than two minutes shaking Quinn's motionless body, "Quinny, wake up, please. Please, wake up." She was fighting tears as she dialed 9-1-1. Finn took the phone and spoke about the situation. The person told Finn to try CPR, but the ambulance was on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the characters (as usual)**

* * *

Ten minutes later, the ambulance was on its way to the hospital. Quinn was laying in a hospital bed with IV needles and an oxygen tube in her nose while paramedics took care of her and tried to wake her up.

Once at the hospital, Quinn was taken to a room upstairs. The hospital staff didn't waste any time and shortly, Quinn's breathing was steady again. "She should be waking up soon," The doctor informed them, "She fainted due to lack of nutrients and an increase level of stress. Basically, she wasn't eating enough to stay healthy and she's extremely stressed out." "Sh-she's pregnant," Finn stuttered. The doctor nodded and pointed to a screen, "The baby's fine. It's being monitored right here. I'll be back soon, but the nurse will stay here." The doctor left and everyone waited for Quinn to wake up. The nurse looked around, "Who's the baby's father? We should call him." Finn and Rachel glanced at each other. "N-Noah's in jail," Rachel admitted, "He'll be out soon." The nurse nodded, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." The nurse looked at Quinn as the blonde slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head," Finn joked. "Where's Puck?" Quinn asked. She was half asleep and still in a daze. "Puck will be home in two weeks, remember?" Rachel asked. Finn elbowed her and she shrugged. They didn't want to stress Quinn out again, so they wouldn't remind her of the truth just yet. Quinn nodded and put a hand on her stomach, "I need Puck." Finn sat next to Quinn, "He'll be home soon, okay? Me and Rachel are here for you. We don't have to be back in New York yet." Rachel smiled and sat beside Finn, "And if I have to go back, maybe you can come with us, Quinn." Quinn nodded slowly, "Why am I here?" Mrs. Fabray came back into the room, "Quinny! Are you okay? I was so worried!" Quinn smiled weakly, "I'm okay. What happened?" Mrs. Fabray frowned, "You don't remember? You fainted." Quinn thought for a moment and her eyes lit up, "Because I'm malnourished?" Rachel added, "And stressed. The baby needs nutrients, too." Quinn smiled and nodded, "Can one of you call Puck to tell him what happened? He should know." Finn nodded and went to the hall. Little did Rachel, Quinn, or Mrs. Fabray know, Finn was going back to talk to Puck.

He got to the jail, went through security, and waited in the room for the guards to bring Puck in. He was handcuffed again and the guards stood outside, keeping a close eye on the men seated across one another. "So why'd you come back? Puck wondered. Finn looked at Puck, "Quinn's at the hospital. Rachel and Mrs. Fabray are there." Puck jumped up, which made the guards come in. "What's going on?" One guard asked. "My w-wife's at the hospital," Puck stated. "She's okay. She fainted because she's not nourished or something and she's stressed," Finn explained. "Finn! I thought you were talking about the baby!" Puck yelled, "Never scare me like that again!" Finn laughed, "Sorry, man. The baby wouldn't come now, it's too early." Puck shrugged, "You never know." Finn nodded, "True. You would know better than I would." Puck smirked sheepishly. The guards were still watching the exchange of words between the two. "Is Quinn gonna be okay?" Puck questioned his tall friend. Finn grinned, "She'll be fine." Puck nodded slowly, "I just wish I was there for her, you know? I hate being away from her." Puck shook his head angrily, "I love her more than anything in the world. We were supposed to see if she's having a girl or a boy in a few days, too." Finn nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, man. Rachel and I are doing everything we can. We're uh... gonna get you out of here." "How?" Puck furrowed his eyebrow. "Money. You're not gonna get too much bail, so Rachel and I are gonna pay. Well, most of it's Rachel's money, but yeah. Her dads are gonna be lawyers for you, if you need them," Finn explained. Puck shook his head, "I can't ask you guys to do that for me. It's not fair for either of you. I just need Quinn to be healthy." Finn leaned back in the chair, "That's the thing. She can't be unless she isn't stressing out over you being gone. She needs you, dude." Puck bit his lip, "My court date got changed. It's one week from yesterday instead of two weeks, so... six days." Finn's eyes widened with excitement, "Six days. Rachel and I will handle everything with Quinn and with you. I promise, man. I'll see you soon." Puck smiled, "Thanks for everything, dude. And thank you for taking care of Quinn."

Finn quickly drove back to the hospital and headed to Quinn's room. He knocked on the open door as he walked in slowly, "Hey, Quinn. Guess what?" Rachel looked at Finn, "I told her everything." Finn nodded and Quinn sat up, "What's going on?" Finn smiled, "Puck got his court date changed, so he'll be home in a week." Quinn looked at her friends, "You better not be joking, Finn." Finn put his hand on his chest, "I promise you I'm not joking." Quinn laughed, "Good. I need him. Can you guys take me to see him when I get to leave? And I'd like to see Beth and Shelby, too." Rachel squeezed Finn's hand, "We'll take you to see them all. We're gonna go to New York soon, but we'll be back for the baby and whenever we can." Quinn grinned, "Thanks, guys. You two are the best!" Rachel smiled proudly and looked at Finn. Finn looked at the girls, "Where'd Mrs. Fabray go?" Quinn shrugged, "She went to call Frannie." Quinn rolled her eyes and mimicked her mother, "Frannie and her husband need to see you. He's such an excellent husband, Quinny." Finn nodded slowly, "She doesn't like Puck?" Quinn shook her head, "She doesn't. She says I can find a nice Christian boy and... and she thinks I only married Puck because of Finn and Beth." "Finn?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrow, "This Finn?" Quinn bit her lip, "Yeah. He's the only Finn I know. She said he's a respectful Christian." Finn looked at Quinn, "And she thinks you married Puck because you had his daughter all those years ago?" Quinn nodded slowly, "It's not true, though. I love Puck so much and I love Beth." "Do you regret it?" Rachel asked. "Everyday. I think of her all the time," Quinn admitted. Rachel frowned, "I'm sorry." Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Don't be. It's over and done with now." Rachel looked like she wanted to say more, but let it go.

The doctor came in, "Ms. Fabray, you should be good to go. Please look after her." Rachel nodded, "We will and just so you know, she's Mrs. Puckerman now." "That's why we had trouble finding her records!" The doctor realized. Quinn nodded sheepishly and followed Finn and Rachel out to Finn's car.

Once everyone was seated and buckled, Rachel looked at Finn. He smirked at her and looked at Quinn, "Where do you wanna go, Quinn?" Quinn shrugged, "I want to just go home." "Alright. Finn, start driving," Rachel ordered. "Yes, ma'am," Finn responded as he began driving to Quinn's house. Mrs. Fabray had to leave for a business trip immediately and Quinn had the house to herself for awhile.

Quinn was sitting in the back of the car as tears rolled down her cheeks. Rachel turned to check on her, since she was being very quiet. "Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, feeling concerned. Quinn shook her head, "I'm okay. I'm just stressed out. Thanks for bringing me home." Finn smiled and Rachel bit her lip, "Can we come inside?" Quinn nodded and led the Hudsons into the house.

Finn and Rachel sat on the couch while Quinn stood with a blank stare on her face. "You okay, Q?" Finn asked. Quinn nodded, "The baby moved a little. You guys hungry?" Finn laughed, "I'm always hungry." Rachel and Quinn joined in on the laughter. "I'll be back," Quinn promised as she went to the kitchen to get food.

When she got back, she sat in the recliner chair and looked at her friends. "I need to do something," Quinn announced, "Something to get my mind distracted. Is anyone else here in Lima right now?" Rachel thought for a moment, "Sam, Mercedes, Mike, and Tina are. I think." Finn nodded, "Yeah. Mercedes was visiting her parents with Sam to tell them their news and Mike and Tina were just coming to see Lima again." Rachel grinned as she took out her phone and texted the four friends to come to Quinn's house. None of them knew about Quinn's pregnancy or Puck being in jail, but they would find out when they got to Quinn's.

About an hour later the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped up to get it. She opened the door and hugged her friends, "Hey, guys! Come on in!" Mercedes held Sam's hand and smiled as she walked in, followed by Mike and Tina.

They all greeted one another and sat on the couch silently. "Mercedes and I are finally official!" Sam exclaimed. Mercedes beamed at Sam, "We finally picked a date, it'll be in about three and a half months." "Really?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded and Quinn frowned. "What's wrong, Quinn?" Tina asked. "The baby's due in May," Quinn stated. "Oh. The baby's due then. The baby?! Congrats, Quinn!" Mercedes hugged the blonde. Quinn laughed, "Thank you. You can't tell?" Mercedes smiled, "Not with that outfit on. You look great, mama." Sam nodded, "Should we push the wedding back? And where is Puck?" Quinn shook her head, "Keep the wedding where you have it now. What's the exact date? And Puck'll be home in a week, he got arrested..." "What happened now?" Mike wondered. Rachel told the story, now having it memorized from hearing Quinn tell it.

"The wedding is May 16th," Mercedes explained, "And I'm really sorry about Puck, have you seen him since?" Quinn looked at her friends, "I'm not due until May 31st, so it's fine. I got to see Puck before, he's okay. And I got to see Beth, too." "Do you miss her?" Tina asked. Quinn nodded, "All the time." Sam smiled, "But now you'll have a baby and you'll get to raise him or her together." Quinn grinned, "That's true. Beth was sort of upset that we gave her up, but she's okay." Finn looked at the former New Directions, "How are you all? I miss you guys." Mike stood up, "Tina and I are great." He reached his hand out to his wife and smiled. Tina giggled and grabbed Mike's hand."So Quinn, boy or girl?" Mike questioned Quinn as he looked at the baby bump. Quinn placed a hand on her belly, "I think it's a girl, but Puck wants a boy. But enough about me, what's everyone been up to?" "Nothing," Mike shrugged, "Tina and I are moving from L.A. for now." Tina nodded, "We like the warm weather, but maybe we'll be in New York someday." Mercedes looked at Quinn, "We have to get Puck home to you." Quinn nodded and her eyes filled with tears, "I want him here. I can't fall asleep without him, but we can't do anything." Mercedes looked at Quinn, "Well how much is bail? I can pay." Quinn smiled, "I love you guys. Thank you for wanting to help, but you don't have to pay the bail." "Yes we do. Friends are there to help you and we'll all chip in," Finn pointed out. "You're never gonna let this go, are you?" Quinn smiled. Tina shook her head, "Nope. We're all helping." Quinn nodded. "Puck will be home in about six days," Rachel added. Finn yawned, "It's getting late. We should all go." Rachel bit her lip and looked at Quinn. Quinn said goodbye to Sam, Mercedes, Mike, and Tina as they all walked out. Then, she looked at Finn and Rachel.

Finn stood up, "Ready to go, Rachel?" Rachel frowned. "What's wrong?" Finn asked. "If you're worried about me, don't be. I'll be okay," Quinn reassured her friends. They didn't buy it. "You two can stay if you want," Quinn offered. Rachel looked at Finn and smiled. Finn nodded, "Uh, sure. Where can we sleep?" Quinn shrugged, "You can have Frannie's room or my mom's." "Thanks, Quinn," Finn grinned as he went upstairs to get ready for bed. Quinn got up from the couch and held her stomach. "You okay?" Rachel asked sympathetically. Quinn nodded, "Come here." She flinched as Rachel walked over to her, "Quinn, what's happening?" Rachel seemed afraid and raised her voice. "Shh!" Quinn scolded, "I keep feeling the baby kick. Put your hands on my stomach." Rachel raised an eyebrow, but obeyed Quinn. "That's so weird!" Rachel exclaimed when she felt it, "Doesn't that bother you?" Quinn laughed, "That's the reason I can't sleep usually. That, and the fact that I'm all alone." Rachel pulled her hands away and frowned, "This should be Noah right now and not me. I'm sorry." Finn came back downstairs all set for bed, "Everything okay?" Quinn nodded, "We're fine. The baby's kicking. Finn looked confused, "What does it feel like?" Quinn motioned for Finn to come check it out, so he did. Rachel took Finn's hands in her own and placed them where hers were previously. Finn pulled his hands away at the kick, "That's freaky! Doesn't that creep you out?" Quinn shook her head, "It's not creepy, Finn. It's comforting. It reminds me of Beth and Puck." Finn looked at Quinn, "Okay. Well, goodnight." He hugged her and went upstairs to bed. "Goodnight, Rachel," Quinn hugged the brunette. "Goodnight. Are you sure you're okay here alone?" Rachel wondered. Quinn nodded, "It's my house, I'll be fine." The two girls went upstairs into separate rooms to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I just realized I posted the wrong chapter for chapter six, so I'm deleting them up to here. My mistake. Sorry.**

* * *

In the morning, Quinn woke up earlier than usual. She heard noise downstairs and couldn't remember who was there, but she headed down the stairs anyway. "Good morning!" Rachel's cheery voice exclaimed. "Morning," Quinn mumbled, "Is anyone else here? I heard voices." Finn walked in, followed by Frannie and her husband. "Hi, Frannie," Quinn muttered as she sat on the couch. "Quinn," Frannie said icily. "Hi Frannie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Berry and this is my husband, Finn Hudson," Rachel babbled on. Frannie nodded, "I remember Finn." Finn smiled and looked at Rachel, "So, uh, what brings you to Lima?" Frannie sat next to Quinn, "Mom told me she was going away on a business trip and I should keep an eye on you." Quinn crossed her arms, "I'm fine." Frannie shook her head, "You're not fine, Quinn." She paused for a moment, "Since you weren't able to make it to the wedding, this is my husband, Nick." Quinn's eyes widened, "What's his name?" "Nick," Frannie's husband answered as he put his hand out for Quinn to shake. Quinn stood and looked at Nick. Finn and Rachel exchanged a look, they knew something bad was going to happen, but didn't know when or what. Quinn put her hands on her baby bump. "You're the dick who got my husband arrested!" Quinn screamed. "Quinn..." Finn began. "Stay out of this, Finn," Quinn snapped as she stepped closer to Nick, "We have another baby on the way and you get Puck put in jail!" Nick looked confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy!" Frannie took Nick's hand, "She is crazy. My little sister is having her second kid. She got knocked up in high school and married the same ass." Quinn ran and pushed Frannie. Frannie tried to push back, but Finn stepped in the way. "Don't hurt her. You may not like her, but Quinn's your sister and she's pregnant. You could hurt the baby," Finn pointed out. Rachel pulled Quinn away and tried her best to hold her, so she couldn't get back to Frannie. "Puck is NOT an ass! He loves me and I love him! Both of you need to leave!" Quinn yelled. "I don't even know him!" Nick exclaimed. Quinn tilted her head, "Sure you don't. Don't come to me and insult me and my husband! His name's Noah, you're an idiot if you think ANYONE would be named Puck Puckerman!" "Quinn, you need to calm down!" Rachel said. Everyone went quiet. "This isn't helping you, Puck, or the baby. Frannie, I know she's your sister, but you should go. Don't worry, I'll tell your mom what a big help you were," Rachel promised as she rolled her eyes at Frannie. Frannie looked at Nick, "Come on, Nick. We're leaving." She stuck up her nose and led her husband out. Quinn was breathing heavily and she sat on the couch and started crying. Finn and Rachel sat on both sides of her. Rachel was comforting her and Finn was thinking. Rachel's phone rang, "I'll be right back." Rachel walked outside to take her call. Finn looked at Quinn, "I know you love Puck and he loves you. He wants you healthy, so you need to relax, Quinn." Quinn nodded, "Easy for you to say when everything you want is placed directly in front of you." Finn looked at Quinn, disappointed that she would say something like that to him. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to say that," Quinn hugged him. Finn smiled and hugged back, "It's okay, Q. Rachel and I care about you a lot and want to help you however we can, but we need you to cooperate." Rachel walked back in and stood in front of Finn and Quinn, biting her lip. Finn stood up, "Rachel, what's wrong?" Rachel looked at her husband, "We have to get on the next train to New York." "Why?" Finn wondered. "I have to be at the premiere tonight for Fanny," Rachel informed him. They looked at Quinn. "Go," Quinn insisted, "Both of you need to go." Rachel bit her lip, "Can Beth come over and spend the day with you, just so you aren't alone?" Quinn smiled, "I would love that. Now you two need to go." Finn and Rachel said goodbye to Quinn and headed to the train station. Beth would be dropped off by Shelby later on in the day Rachel explained to Quinn in a text message. Quinn relaxed all day while she waited for Beth. She showered and put on one of Puck's old football sweatshirts and a pair of his sweatpants. She put on a little bit of makeup and straightened her hair. Quinn sat on the couch at the exact time the doorbell rang. She groaned and walked to the door, thankful that her baby bump wasn't too big. She opened the door and smiled, "Hey, Beth. Hey, Shelby." Beth hugged her, "Hi." Shelby looked at Quinn, "Can I come in for a little? I'm not staying." Quinn nodded, "Of course." She backed up, so they could come in. "How are you?" Shelby asked as she took a seat beside Beth on the couch. Quinn walked over and sat down, "I'm okay. How are you?" Shelby grinned, "I'm doing fine, but I meant how are you with Noah, the baby, and everything else." Quinn nodded, "Oh... I'm okay. I miss him a lot and I can't sleep. The baby's good. I was in the hospital the other day." Quinn laughed lightly. Both Shelby and Beth's eyes widened. "I'm okay now. I was malnourished and all, but we're doing good now." Quinn put a hand on her stomach and grinned, "But this baby doesn't want me to get any sleep." "What can we do for you?" Shelby asked. Quinn shook her head, "Nothing. Baby won't sleep unless Puck's here and neither will I." Shelby nodded. Quinn's eyes filled with tears, "I know you think he's a screw up, Shelby, but I love Puck. He's a good guy. He's different from high school." Quinn wiped her eyes and looked at Beth, "He changed for you." Beth tilted her head, "Me?" Shelby bit her lip, "Noah was a train wreck in high school." Quinn nodded, "He wanted to keep you so much, Beth. He-He tried proving h-himself to me that he would be a good father. We wanted y-you back so much and tried to g-get you b-back. I always regretted my decision." Beth got up and sat next to Quinn, giving her a hug. "I love you," Beth said, "Please don't cry." Quinn took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I miss Puck and the baby needs its dad. I want him here with me to go to the doctor and everything. And today I found out my sister's husband is the reason he got arrested." Shelby's eyes widened, "Your sister's husband?" Quinn nodded, "He's the guy that attacked Puck, I'm 99% sure." Shelby frowned, "Noah needs to see this guy and confirm it, Quinn." Quinn frowned, "I'm not calling Frannie or Nick. She was just here and called me a slut." Shelby squeezed Quinn's arm, "You are not a slut. Don't listen to her, Quinn. You made a mistake, but it doesn't define your life." Quinn looked at Shelby and nodded, "I love him so much. He's gonna be home in five days unless I can get Nick to go to Lima jail for Puck to see if it's the same guy." "I can get that done for you," Shelby promised. She took out her phone and called Lima jail. "Everything's all set," Shelby informed Quinn when she hung up the phone, "I'll see you two later. Be good, Beth." Beth nodded, "Bye, Mom." Shelby walked out and Quinn stood up, "So what do you wanna do today?" Beth shrugged, "Shouldn't we relax? You're pregnant." Quinn laughed, "The day you were born, I performed with the New Directions at Regionals, I think I can handle doing things at six months." Beth shrugged, "Okay. What do you wanna do then?" "We could take a walk," Quinn suggested. Beth nodded, "Sounds good. I'm ready when you are." Quinn smiled, "I'm ready, too." Beth looked at her, "Are those my dad's clothes?" Quinn grinned, "Yup. His old McKinley football sweats. He was number twenty for football." Beth laughed, "You saved those?" Quinn nodded, "He made me promise to keep them forever. They're better than any of the stupid maternity clothes, they're warm, and they smell like him." Quinn laughed and Beth joined in as she stood up, "Come on." Quinn got up and led Beth outside. They began walking slowly together. "So how's school going?" Quinn asked. Beth shrugged, "School is school. I'm in glee club and I like it a lot. I have a boyfriend and he's great." "But...?" Quinn tilted her head. "Nothing, he's great," Beth shrugged. "Is he pressuring you?" Beth didn't answer, so Quinn stopped walking, "Beth..." Beth bit her lip, "No. Not really. He's a good guy. He's like... Finn, I guess, typical boy." Quinn nodded, "I hope you'll tell me anything if you need to talk. If you don't want to tell Shelby something, tell me. I'll help you if I can, I promise." Beth hugged Quinn, "Thank you." The two blondes walked for another hour talking and laughing until it started raining. Beth began running back to Quinn's and Quinn went as fast as she could, being careful not to fall or hurt herself. Finally, they reached Quinn's house, surprised to see lights on inside. Quinn went in first. "Hello?" She called, "Who's here?" Frannie walked over, "Hey." "Frannie, what are you doing here?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrow. Frannie frowned, "You were right. They took Nick away and your husband said it was the same Nick from work." Quinn smiled quickly, but then it faded, "So what happens to Puck now?" "All I know is Nick gets to come home," Frannie smirked. "How does that dick get to come home when my husband was in jail for about two and a half weeks?" Quinn yelled. Frannie smiled, "Because Dad likes me." Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Beth, "Beth, let's go upstairs and watch a movie." Beth nodded, "Okay." Frannie looked at Beth, then back at Quinn, "Is this the little bastard kid you got knocked up with in high school?" Quinn's hands curled into fists, "Don't call her that. This is my daughter, Beth." Beth smiled at Frannie, "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I was taught never to lie." Quinn smirked and led Beth upstairs. They put on a movie and relaxed. They both had blankets and pillows, so they were comfy. "My phone just got a message," Beth said. "Is it Shelby?" Quinn asked. Beth looked at the phone and nodded, "She said she's almost here. Sorry. I'm sorry about your sister. And I'm sorry I ruined your life in high school." Quinn frowned, "Don't be sorry for any of that. You didn't ruin my life. You changed my life. And it isn't your fault I got pregnant with you, it's mine and Puck's." The two girls heard a car horn. "That's Shelby," Beth noted. Quinn nodded and stood up to walk Beth out, "Bye, Beth. I love you." "I love you, too," Beth said before she ran to the car to get out of the rain. Quinn smiled and went back upstairs. Quinn sat in the bed as she drifted off to sleep slowly. When she woke up from her short nap, the house was quiet. Quinn was surprised that she had fallen asleep in the first place. She woke up and assumed Frannie and Nick headed home. Quinn decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. She was in the kitchen when she heard a noise. She stopped moving and listened. Quinn shrugged, it could just be the rain that was still coming down heavily outside. She decided to ignore the noise and get back to her food. Quinn checked her calendar to see when her next doctor's appointment was and she realized it was in a few days. Quinn was sitting on the couch when she heard another noise. It sounded like a tapping sound on the window. Quinn looked and didn't see anything. She checked outside and saw it was still raining. Quinn heard another noise. Finally, there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" Quinn called. The door swing open and Puck stood there with a huge grin on his face, "Miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn ran and jumped into his arms. Puck laughed as he held her. Quinn started crying into his chest. She was shaking. "Puck..." Quinn began, but Puck interrupted her, "Shh. It's okay. I'm here now." Quinn kept crying and held Puck tightly. Puck rubbed her back, "I'm sorry, babe. I'm cleared from jail and my job has to pay me, since I was falsely imprisonated or whatever." Quinn got off Puck and looked at him while crying still, "I've m-missed you s-so much." Puck pulled Quinn close into a hug before kissing her, "I love you, babe." Quinn pulled away and studied Puck's face, "I love you, too. What happened?" Puck shrugged, "Uncooperative with authority figures. This is nothing, babe." Puck had stitches on the upper left side of his face, but they weren't very noticeable. Quinn kissed Puck as she started sobbing again, "I missed you s-so m-much. I wasn't s-safe or happy. Finn and Rachel t-took good care of m-me and I spent today with B-Beth." Puck smiled, "I'm so sorry, babe. How's Baby Puckaroni doing? And by the way, nice outfit." Quinn smiled, "Don't keep apologizing. You're here now. The baby's good. Can we find out if it's a boy or girl next time? I want to know. And thank you, it's my favorite sweatshirt." Puck wiped Quinn's eyes, "I'll stop apologizing if you stop crying, okay? I want to know what the baby is, too." Quinn bit her lip, "The next appointment is in a few days. Does anyone else know you're home yet?" Puck shook his head, "I thought my wife should be the first to know. You're home alone?" Quinn nodded, "Frannie and Beth were here before and Finn and Rachel had to go back to New York." Puck kissed Quinn, "I love you, babe. I missed you so much." Quinn kissed him back, "I love you, too." "Have you been getting sleep, babe? You look tired," Puck furrowed his eyebrow. Quinn shook her head, "I haven't slept much since you've been gone. The baby won't stop kicking!" Puck looked at Quinn's baby bump, "I'll tell you what. Why don't we go upstairs and you can take a nap, while I watch a movie with you?" Quinn smiled, "I would love that. Come upstairs." The two Puckermans went upstairs and sat in Quinn's bed. Quinn was laying with her knees against her baby bump, holding Puck's arm over her. He laughed, "Baby likes to kick, huh?" Quinn nodded, "Yup. Baby doesn't like to stop kicking." Puck frowned and rubbed small circles on Quinn's belly, "Baby, go to sleep. Mommy needs sleep, so no more kicking her." Quinn smiled and closed her eyes, "Can you sing something, Puck?" Puck shrugged, "What do you want me to sing?" Quinn didn't answer, so Puck started to sing Beth. By the time he finished the song, Quinn was asleep. Puck kissed her gently and smiled. He decided to take a nap, too, so Puck fell asleep. When Puck woke up, it was early in the morning, so he stayed beside Quinn, making sure not to wake her up. She rolled over to face him and opened her eyes, "Hi." "Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Puck asked. "Better than I have been sleeping. The baby kicked less," Quinn informed Puck. "I'm glad. I've been thinking..." Puck began as he sat up. Quinn sat up and took his hand, "What's up?" "Well Lima might be a nice place to raise a baby, but it's a reminder of all the bad we've been through, too," Puck pointed out. Quinn nodded. "I think we should move after the baby's born," Puck blurted. Quinn bit her lip and looked at Puck, "I want to be in New York with Finn and Rachel, but Puck, I can't do anything there!" Puck looked confused, "Why not?" "Because I have nothing there for me. Rachel's career is already started, Finn's still working to be an actor. What about us?" Quinn wondered. "We can do it, babe. Lima is making you unhappy," Puck realized. Quinn looked at him, "What about Beth?" Puck sighed, "Beth barely knows us. We gave her up and we can't worry about her, that's Shelby's job." "I can't believe I gave her up, that was so stupid!" Quinn exclaimed. Puck hugged Quinn, "It was the right thing to do, babe, you know that. She gave Beth a better life and that happened years ago. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Quinn shook her head. Puck stood up and looked at her, "Quinn." Quinn nodded, "That Nick that got you arrested, he's my sister's husband. I'm sorry, Puck. And I wasn't gonna tell you anything that happened when you were gone, but I was in the hospital, too." Puck sat back down, close to Quinn, "It isn't your fault what that guy did to me, babe. Finn told me you were in the hospital and I need you to tell me these things. I'm here to take care of you." Quinn hugged Puck, "I know and I'm sorry." Puck stood up and grabbed Quinn's hands, "Come on. Let's go eat and shower, so we can go." Quinn stood beside him, "Go where?" "New York. I need to see Finn, so I can thank him for taking care of you," Puck stated. The two went downstairs and took turns showering. Quinn showered first and when she finished, Puck showered. When they were both dry and dressed, they headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Quinn sat down and Puck looked at her, "What can I get you, babe?" Quinn shrugged, "Not hungry." Puck frowned, "You have to eat." Quinn shook her head, "I'm not hungry." Puck put his hands on Quinn's belly, "You might not be hungry, but this little guy is." Quinn laughed, "Alright. Can you make me something?" Puck nodded and put his ear to the baby bump, "What do you want, Puck Junior? Okay. I'll ask Mommy." Quinn smiled, "What are you doing?" Puck stood up and pulled his hands away from Quinn, "Baby wants toast or waffles." Quinn shook her head while she laughed, "Toast, please." "Yes, ma'am," Puck saluted her. He began making the toast while Quinn sat at the table. "So anything interesting happen since I was gone?" Puck wondered. "I saw Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Sam," Quinn admitted. "Sam was here?" Puck raised an eyebrow. Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes. He's engaged to Mercedes. The wedding is in May." Puck bit his lip, "We can't go, you're due in May." Quinn shrugged, "It's two weeks before my due date, it'll be fine. I was okay the day Beth was born." Puck nodded, "It's up to you, babe." He came over and kissed Quinn's forehead and put her plate in front of her, "Eat up." Quinn nodded and began eating. "Thank you," She said with food in her mouth. Puck laughed and placed a cup of orange juice in front of her, "You're welcome, princess." Puck made himself a breakfast sandwich and sat across from Quinn at the table. "Why so much food?" Quinn laughed, "Are you pregnant?" Puck put his hand to his stomach, "Can you tell? I have so much food because I'm a guy and because we get, like, one slice of bread a day in jail." Quinn frowned. Puck finished his food and cleaned up, "Done, babe?" Quinn nodded, "Thanks, again." Puck shrugged, "That's what I'm here for. To New York?" "To New York," Quinn confirmed. 


	8. Chapter 8

They headed to the train station and just made it on. There was only one seat, so Puck insisted that Quinn sit. Halfway through the ride, Quinn offered to switch, but Puck declined her offer. When they got to New York, Puck took Quinn's hand and led her off the train and onto the busy streets. Quinn held Puck's hand while they walked around the city. "Do you even know where you're going?" Quinn asked. Puck looked at Quinn, "Kinda." Quinn shrugged and kept following him. They passed NYADA, Rachel and Kurt's old school. "I know how to go from here, "Quinn stated. Puck nodded and followed Quinn. Finally, they reached the apartment building and went in. Quinn led Puck to the apartment and knocked. Puck stood in the hall, so whoever opened the door couldn't see him. "Quinn?" Finn said when he opened the door, "Is everything okay?" Quinn nodded, "Can I come in?" Finn smiled, "Sure." "Me too?" Puck added. Finn looked confused, so Puck jumped out and stood next to Quinn. "Puck!" Finn hugged his best friend. "Surprise!" Quinn grinned. Finn laughed, How are you back, Puck?" He led the Puckermans inside to the couch. "I got released because Nick was the cause of the problem, but Mr. Fabray got him cleared anyway," Puck explained. Finn nodded and looked at Quinn, "You okay?" Quinn looked at Puck, "I'm just happy to have him home and I wish my dad would've gotten you cleared, Puck." Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn, "It's okay, babe. I'm here now. Where's Berry, man?" Finn laughed, "She's at school. And don't call her Rachel Berry or she'll kill you." Puck smirked, "I can take her. Quinn and I have a doctor's appointment in a few days, right, babe?" Quinn smiled, "We're gonna get to see if it's a boy or girl!" Puck looked at Finn, "I think it's gonna be a boy." Finn smiled, "I hope so." Finn looked at the time, "Rachel should be back soon. She's gonna be thrilled to see you two. What was jail like, man?" Puck nodded, "Jail wasn't as bad as juvie, which is weird." Finn furrowed his eyebrow, "How?" Puck shrugged, "Even though they barely gave us anything to eat, it was different. In juvie, there were some hardcore people there. No girls, just guys. They stole my waffles and tore out my nipple ring, but in jail, it was more controlled." Quinn took Puck's hand, "I really hope we have another girl, so I won't have to deal with this." Puck pulled his hand away, "What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn giggled, "You know exactly what I mean, Noah Puckerman." Puck grinned and kissed Quinn's lip before pulling away, "I don't know what you're talking about, babe. All I know is I love you and I've missed this." Puck kissed her again and Quinn kissed back before pulling away. They looked at Finn sheepishly. Puck ran his hand through his hair and smirked as his cheeks turned red. Finn shook his head and laughed, "You know, who would've thought you two would've made a perfect couple?" Puck rolled his eyes as Finn continued, "Not me. Not at all. She's so pretty, Finn. She's leaving for Yale, I'll never see her again." Puck's muscles tightened as he looked at his friend, "That's enough, dude. We all know I've loved Quinn since, like, kindergarten." Quinn kissed Puck's cheek, "It's cute. What else did he say about me, Finn?" Puck tickled Quinn, "Don't worry about it, babe." Finn smiled triumphantly and he knew he had blackmail on Puck. Puck was about 99% sure Finn didn't have the brains or the balls to use the information against him though. The three friends talked and laughed for a little longer before Finn announced Rachel was almost home. Puck decided to hide, but Quinn stayed seated on the couch with Finn. There was a knock on the door and since she knew it was Rachel, Quinn opened the door. "Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged the blonde tightly. Quinn laughed, "How was school?" Rachel walked in and sat on the couch, "Exhausting! I did so much dancing today. I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?" Quinn shook her head. Rachel kissed Finn and walked into the kitchen. Finn and Quinn exchanged a look. "Boo!" Puck jumped out and started laughing. "Noah Puckerman!" Rachel yelled as she slapped Puck's arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck smiled and hugged Rachel, "I've missed you, too, Berry." Rachel laughed, "It's Hudson. When did you get home?" Rachel grabbed a bottle of water and brought it inside as she sat beside Finn. Puck sat next to Quinn and grinned, "I got home after Beth left before." Quinn grinned, "We should celebrate." Finn nodded, "We can get everyone in New York or Lima tomorrow night for a party." "Lima would probably be better," Rachel pointed out. "It can be at my house," Quinn offered. "Or we can have the Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza Part Two," Rachel smirked. "We'll see. We really don't need a big celebration, but I'm a sucker for a party. Let me and Quinn figure out what this baby is before we start worrying about this other stuff," Puck looked at Quinn and smiled. Rachel nodded, "I want to make sure you both are okay with everything. And I know Kurt and Blaine are free this weekend." "I spoke to Santana and Brittany earlier this week, they'll be in Lima," Quinn informed her friends. Puck wrapped his hands around Quinn and kissed her, "I love you, babe." Quinn leaned back against Puck and smiled, "I love you, too." The friends spent the rest of the day together. They talked, reminisced, and planned the party. Quinn and Puck decided to invite Finn and Rachel to sleep at Quinn's house that same night, so they could have the party the next day. When they got to Quinn's house, it was 11 pm. They decided to settle in for bed. Quinn headed upstairs while Puck promised he'd be up momentarily. He looked at Finn and Rachel and lowered his voice, "Okay. So about the party tomorrow." Finn nodded, "Yeah. I think it should be at Rachel's." Rachel smiled, "My dads won't be home." Puck looked at his friends, "It'll be at Rachel's then, but I want this party to be for Quinn. Like a last minute baby shower. But Quinn will think it's for me." Rachel clapped her hands, "That's a perfect idea! I'll let everyone know to bring her baby gifts." Puck smiled, "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a boy, but we won't know for sure until tomorrow afternoon." "Then, what should we do?" Finn asked. Puck shrugged, "I'll text you after the appointment. Quinn can't find out about this-" "Puck! Are you coming?" Quinn called. "Be there in a minute!" Puck called back before lowering his voice again, "She can't find out about this party. Let me know what I need to get and I'll get it." "Alcohol," Rachel stated. "Done. I have some good ones at Quinn's. I'll give it to you tomorrow, Finn?" Puck suggested. "No problem, man. Rachel and I will figure out the best present for you guys. Now go upstairs to Quinn," Finn ordered. "Night," Puck said as he went upstairs. Finn and Rachel decided to sleep on the sofa bed in the basement, so they went downstairs. Quinn was laying on the bed rubbing circles on her belly. Puck came in and smiled, "Hey, babe." Quinn looked at him and grinned, "Come here." "You okay?" Puck asked as he came over to Quinn. Quinn nodded, "I'm fine." She sat up on the bed and Puck sat down in front of her, "What's going on?" Quinn laughed and took Puck's hands, "You missed this when you were gone." Puck kissed Quinn while he rubbed her stomach, "I love you, babe." "I love you, too," Quinn replied. Puck sat next to Quinn on the bed and looked at her. Quinn frowned, "What's wrong?" Puck shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about when the baby comes. Are you sure you'll be okay to go to a wedding two weeks before that day?" Quinn giggled, "You sound just like Beth. I was fine the day last time." Puck laughed lightly, "Okay. It's up to you, babe, but if the wedding is far away, we aren't going." "You just don't want to go because it's for Sam," Quinn inferred. Puck furrowed his eyebrow, "No. I don't want to go because I care about you, babe. And I want to make sure you're always okay." Quinn took Puck's hand, "Well you don't need to worry about me. The wedding is gonna be in Lima." Puck smiled and kissed Quinn's forehead. They both laid down in their bed and Puck put his arm over Quinn. She grinned and cuddled closer to him, curling up against his chest. "Babe?" Puck began. "Hmm," Quinn responded. "Would it be okay if we invited my brother tomorrow?" Puck wondered. Quinn nodded. "Thank you. Goodnight, babe. I love you," Puck answered. "Love you, too." 


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, Puck woke up and checked his phone. Quinn was still sleeping, so he tried not to move. His phone had a few new messages. Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Jake, and Marley were all definitely coming, so Puck texted them Rachel's address and the other information that it was a surprise baby shower for Quinn. Puck texted Finn, even though they were in the same house, telling him who was coming later. Finn told Puck that Artie, Kitty, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes were all coming, too. Puck and Finn debated on inviting Mr. Schue and Emma, but then Puck decided not to. He didn't need a lecture about taking care of his family or staying out of trouble, though he had second thoughts about the decision as the day went on. Quinn finally woke up. Puck grinned, "Morning, princess. How'd you sleep?" Quinn stretched her arms and yawned, "Perfectly. I'm gonna go shower. The doctor's appointment is today." Puck kissed Quinn, "Okay, babe. Come down when you're ready to go." Quinn showered while Puck went down to talk to Finn. He warned Finn he was coming, so Puck wouldn't walk in on them making out or anything. "Hey," Finn said when Puck came down to the basement. "Hey, guys," Puck replied, "I'm taking Quinn to the doctor in an hour, but I wanted to show you what drinks to bring to Rachel's." Rachel and Finn got up to follow Puck. They went in the back room to the fridge. "Are you excited, Noah? Today's the day you find out if you two are having a baby boy or a baby girl," Rachel reminded Puck. Quinn was sitting on the stairs listening quietly. Puck shrugged, "For some reason, I'm nervous. I didn't go to many appointments when Quinn was having Beth and I haven't been to many this time, either." Finn nodded, "Don't worry, man. It's not bad at all." Puck bit his lip, "When she was having Beth, I don't think she even let me in the room while they did the sonogram. She didn't want either of us getting attached to the baby we couldn't keep." Puck sat on the couch with a blank stare. Rachel sat next to him, "You two did the right thing, Noah. Shelby gave Beth a better life than two sixteen year olds could have given to a baby." Puck frowned, "I think we could've done it. I would've worked so much harder and been a better man." Finn patted Puck's back, "It's okay, dude. You have another chance now." Puck stood up, "What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't be a good dad or support them or something?" Finn looked at Puck, "You can do it. And you have to, man. Now come on, get the drinks." Puck got a few of the best drinks he had and gave them to Finn, "Bring these to Berry's house. I gotta take Quinn now." Finn nodded and waved as Puck went back to the main floor. "Babe, ready to go?" Puck called. Quinn walked in with her arms folded and nodded, "Let's go." Puck looked confused, "Is everything okay?" Quinn shrugged, "You tell me. Is it? Because I'm fine." "Me too," Puck lied. "Is that why you're shaking?" Quinn asked. "I'll explain in the car. Come on," Puck ordered. They went outside and got in the car. Both buckled their seatbelts and Puck began driving. "Well?" Quinn snapped. "What?" Puck asked. "Do you have anything to tell me?" Quinn questioned her husband. Puck shook his head and Quinn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Puck stopped at the red light and looked at Quinn. He sighed, "I'm scared." Quinn tilted her head, "That it isn't a boy?" Puck smiled and shook his head, "That I can't support you and the baby. I don't know what I'm doing at all and what if I'm not a good dad?" "You're really scared?" Quinn wondered. Puck nodded, "As much as I hate admitting it, I am." Quinn took Puck's hands and grinned, "I love you. And we have each other for this, okay? I know we're not going to be perfect parents, but I know you're gonna be a good dad." Puck kissed Quinn and squeezed her hands, "I love you, too, babe. I feel like we missed our chance with Beth, like we owe her for it, you know?" He continued driving as they came closer to the building. Quinn nodded slowly, "I miss her everyday and wish we could've kept her, too." Puck shrugged, not knowing what to say. "We're here," Quinn pointed at the building. Puck parked the car as close to the building as possible before getting out and opening Quinn's door for her. She took his hand, "What a gentleman." Puck shook his head and laughed, "You're crazy, Fabray." "Puckerman," Quinn corrected. Puck grinned, "I know. I could never forget. Come on." He took Quinn's hand and led her to the building. When they got inside, Quinn went to sign herself in, so Puck looked at the magazines on the table. Most of them were about babies, so he got bored. Another couple came and sat next to Puck. The man smiled at Puck and looked at Quinn, "First kid?" Puck shrugged, "Kind of." The man looked confused, but didn't pull more information from Puck. Quinn came and sat beside Puck, taking his hand, "All set." Puck smiled, "Good. Beth told me she's on her way." Quinn furrowed her eyebrow, "Why?" "To see if it's a boy or a girl," Puck stated. Quinn nodded and they looked to the door as a young Quinn Fabray entered. Puck waved, "Hey, Beth." Beth walked over, "Hey." She sat beside Quinn. "Hi, Beth," Quinn grinned. Beth smiled back. The man who was sitting next to Puck nodded his head, making the connection that Beth was their biological daughter, but they didn't raise her. "Puck, you coming?" Quinn asked from the doorway. Puck snapped back to reality, "What? Oh yeah. Sorry." He stood and followed the two blondes into the back room. "Sit here, please," The doctor requested. Quinn nodded and sat on the examination table. Puck took her hand in his and kissed it. Quinn smiled. "This is going to feel cold to the touch," The doctor warned. "I know," Quinn answered, but she still flinched. "Cold, babe?" Puck teased. Quinn grinned and rolled her eyes. The doctor moved the monitor around Quinn's abdomen before jotting something down and removing it. Puck grabbed paper towels and began wiping the gel off of Quinn. "Is everything okay?" Quinn asked with a confused look on her face. The doctor smiled, "He's perfect." "So it's a boy?" Quinn questioned the doctor. The doctor nodded, "A healthy baby boy." Quinn looked at Puck. He held her hand, an arm around Beth, and had a few tears in his eyes. "Puck, do you have something in your eye?," Quinn joked. Puck shook his head, "I told you he was a boy." Puck kissed Quinn's forehead, "I love you so much." Beth hugged Quinn and then Puck, "Congratulations. I'm gonna head home now. I love you both." Beth winked at Puck and he knew Rachel invited her for Quinn's party in an hour. Beth went back and told Rachel it was a boy, so she could tell the others. Puck and Quinn started walking back to the car together. "I better think of another KISS song for you, babe," Puck chuckled. Quinn giggled and shook her head before getting in the car, "You're something." Puck smiled as he got in, "I love you, babe. Let's go out to eat or catch a movie." "Shouldn't we get home?" Quinn asked. Puck shook his head, "There's no rush." Quinn bit her lip, "Can we go to that baby store? I wanna look around." Puck shrugged, "If you want, but we aren't buying anything today. I don't have the truck." Quinn nodded, "Fine." Puck drove to the store and they walked around for a while. "Are you excited, babe?" Puck wondered. Quinn grinned, "I'm scared, too, but I'm excited. We can make one of the spare rooms into a nursery and redo my room for us and-" Puck cut Quinn off, "Quinn, this is your mom's house. Not ours. We can't just change everything." Quinn nodded, "I know, but- Can we go back home now?" Puck checked his watch and smiled, "Sure, babe." 


	10. Chapter 10

They returned home about a half hour later and Quinn didn't know it, but all of their friends were hiding in the house. Puck held Quinn's hand as he unlocked the door. They walked in slowly and everyone jumped out. "Surprise!" The friends yelled. Quinn looked at Puck and he smirked, "You knew?" Puck grinned, "Of course. Who do you think came up with the idea?" Quinn and Puck greeted everyone and the party went on. Puck and Finn made themselves bartenders when needed, which gave them time to talk to each other. "A boy, huh?" Finn asked. Puck nodded, "I'm actually very excited. I'm worried about Quinn, though. Sam and Mercedes' wedding is two weeks before the baby comes." Finn smiled, "Don't sweat it. If she says she's fine, she's gonna be fine." Puck shrugged, "Thanks, man." The two friends each grabbed a beer and sat back with their wives. Quinn looked at Puck's beer. Puck frowned, "I'm sorry, babe. I should've known not to bring beer to your party." Quinn shook her head, "No. It's okay. Could you get me a glass of water though?" Puck kissed Quinn's head, "I'll be back in a second." He got the water and came back. "Here, babe. What's wrong?" Puck furrowed his eyebrow as he sat back down. Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just tired." She watched her friends run around, most of them were drunk. "Do you want me to have Rachel kick everyone out?" Puck offered. Quinn giggled, "No. We never get to see most of them anymore." Puck looked at Quinn, "Wanna lay down?" Quinn smiled, "I'm not getting sleep with this little guy kicking all night long." Puck nodded, "You will. Come here." Quinn moved closer to Puck. Puck laughed, "Stand up for a minute, babe." Quinn got off the couch and watched Puck as he turned, so his legs were stretched out. "Alright, sit back down," Puck said. Quinn nodded and sat on Puck, so her head rested against his chest. "Better?" Puck questioned Quinn. "Much better," Quinn confirmed as she took Puck's hands, putting them on her stomach. Puck smiled while he held his wife close to himself. Mercedes sat next to Quinn and Puck. "You okay?" She asked Quinn. Quinn looked at Puck and smiled, "Just tired." A drunken Rachel went to the microphone she had in the basement and said, "Who's having a good time?" The friends roared with laughter and cheers. "It's time for Quinn and Puck to-" Rachel hiccuped, "To open presents! Come over here, you two!" Puck furrowed his eyebrow and shrugged, so Quinn got up and he followed. Finn came over and led Rachel to the couch before going to answer the door. "Beth? Uh.. Hey. What's up?" Finn asked, surprised to see the blonde there. Beth hugged Finn, "Hey, Finn. I brought my parents a present. For the baby. Can I come in?" Finn hugged back, "Sure. Just uh.. Rachel's kinda drunk. A lot of them are, but come on downstairs." Beth walked in and waited for Finn. He locked the door and led her downstairs to the party. "Beth!" Puck grinned as he got up and walked to Beth. Beth smiled, "Hey. Sorry I'm late. This is for you guys, well for the little guy." Puck took the present and hugged Beth before taking her hand. "Come on, you can help Quinn open the presents. Want a drink?" Puck smirked. Beth wasn't sure if Puck was testing her or not, but she declined the offer anyway. She followed Puck back to Quinn and hugged her before sitting on the floor in front of Quinn and Puck while she watched them open gifts. Everyone watched Quinn. Puck sat beside her, smiling at her. Quinn looked into Puck's eyes and kissed him. He smirked and put his arm around her. Quinn opened toys from Santana and Brittany, bibs from Sam and Mercedes, a baby walker from Artie and his girlfriend, Kitty, clothes from Kurt, bowties from Blaine, baby booties from Mike and Tina, a car seat from Beth, and a teddy bear from Jake and Marley. Quinn smiled, "Thanks everybody." She took Puck's hand, "We're so lucky to have you guys as our family and we love and appreciate you all more than you'll ever know." The friends nodded and smiled. Finn looked at Quinn and Puck, "Hey. Not so fast. You didn't get to see the present from me and Rachel yet." Quinn furrowed her eyebrow. Puck looked at Finn, "You didn't have to get anything, man. You and Rachel did enough." "We know we didn't have to, but we wanted to," Finn argued. Puck nodded, "Alright, let's see it." Finn grabbed Rachel while Quinn and Puck followed them to Rachel's garage. Puck was covering Quinn's eyes and Beth was behind them. "Ta-da!" Rachel exclaimed. "Holy crap. Are you guys insane?" Puck stared in awe as he uncovered Quinn's eyes, "Look, babe." Quinn gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "You don't like it?" Finn frowned. Quinn shook her head and laughed, "It's perfect." In front of them was a white crib with blue bedding inside of it. There was a little spinning mobile above it with guitars and motorcycles, much to Puck's amusement. A changing table was across from the bed, stocked with diapers, baby power, and lotion. Rachel nodded, "I hope you guys like it. Beth and Finn came up with the idea, but I kind of put it in action. "The guitars and motorcycles were my idea," Finn bragged. Quinn hugged him, "Thank you, Finn. Thank you, Beth. And thank you, Rachel for doing this." Rachel smiled, "That's not all. Look under the crib." Quinn looked at Puck and he decided to lay across the floor, so he could see under. He grabbed the card and stood up, "What's this?" Rachel shrugged, "Open it." Puck opened the card and a gift card to the baby store was inside. His eyes widened when he saw how much money it was for. He showed Quinn and her eyes widened, "Rachel..." Rachel smiled, "Don't thank me. My nephew needs only the best, okay? It was nothing, really. Finn and I have a lot of money saved away." Quinn bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Babe, are you okay?" Puck tilted his head. Quinn nodded and opened her eyes, "I don't think we can ever thank you enough, but I want you to be the baby's godparents. If that's okay with all of you." Quinn looked at Puck and he put his arm around Quinn, "I think that's a perfect idea, babe. Finn and Rachel have definitely earned the job. So what do you say, guys? Will you be Puckzilla's godparents?" Finn laughed, "I'd love to be Puckzilla's godfather. Rach?" Rachel smiled, "It would be an honor." Beth watched everyone, feeling a little left out. She was the baby's sister, but they didn't really consider her theirs because she wasn't in a way. Puck noticed Beth's sad face, "Hey, Monkey Face? I've been thinking. Since this is your brother, maybe you'd like to move in with me and Quinn when we get settled? Or come on weekends or something?" Beth smiled, "I'd love that, but what about school and Shelby." Puck shrugged, "Talk to her. We can start with weekends." Beth hugged Puck, "Thanks, dad." Puck looked surprised, but hugged back, "Anytime, Monkey Face." Beth rolled her eyes at the nickname from her dad, but it showed her he loved her. "I hate to kick everyone from the garage, but we should head back to the party and make sure Brittany isn't naked," Finn half-joked. Puck smirked, "That was a fun party." Quinn hit his arm. "Easy, babe!" Puck rubbed his arm, pretending Quinn hurt it, "Puckasaurus is giving you super strength." "Very funny," Quinn rolled her eyes, "Come on." They went back and the party went on. Everyone talked and hung out like old times. People started leaving around midnight when Finn kicked them out. Finally, Jake and Marley were the last ones, leaving at almost two in the morning. Puck felt a little guilty not asking his brother to be the godfather, but Finn was his brother, too. He knew Finn better and longer then he knew Jake. Finn was dependable and always had Puck's back, which is what makes him a brother. Finally, it was Quinn, Puck, Beth, Finn, and Rachel left at Rachel's dads' house. Quinn yawned and Puck looked at Finn, "We should get going. Thanks for everything, man. We'll see you guys tomorrow or something. I'll bring the truck to get this stuff." Finn nodded, "Anytime, bro. Want me to follow you home with some of it? It's only a few blocks." Puck shook his head, "It's alright. We'll come back. Thanks though." Everyone said their goodbyes as Quinn, Puck, and Beth left. 


End file.
